IBC joins Dinagyang Festival
MANILA, Philippines - Seaqustered radio-television station IBC-13 join Ilonggos in celebrating one of the country’s grandest and most colorful religious events, the Dinagyang Festival, happening in Iloilo this week with their the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). To make the celebration even more remarkable, IBC-13 flew in some of its stars to celebrate Dinagyang with the Ilonggos for the first time will try to duplicate the success of their Manila’s danze music zone iDMZ in Iloilo with the launching of iDMZ Iloilo last July 1, 2012 this month. Since, the radio band had a different, or unique program format on the FM band, they’re confident of achieving the success of Manila’s iDMZ, said Marlon Gregory Pena IBC head for provincial network operations. Pena said the program’s target audience would be professionals from ages 10 to 23 years old and were considered decision makers, who would be the advertisers target in an Asian market and mass market. As a start, iDMZ Iloilo will feature every weekdays from 9 to 10 a.m., and 3 to 4:30 p.m. is Sayaw Winner! anchored by DJ Papa Jack, together with Prince annd Jingo. Some of Manila’s radio programming will fill the rest of the station’s programming while they are still trying to develop more programs that will suit the Ilonggo market and other areas within Visayas according IBC Iloilo station manager Charie Ginete-Ilon (formerly ABS-CBN station manager in Iloilo). The Kapinoy network and its affiliate platforms roll out week-long activities to make the festivity even more meaningful to the Ilonggos via Dinagyang Kapinoy 2012, kicking off with the participation of PBA Games with Viva Sports as PBA on Tour at the Sports Commission Championships that happened last Friday July 20, 2012. IBC-13 also holds daily open TV viewing marathon at Fuente Osmeña Circle on July 24, 2012, 1:30 to 5:30 p.m., featuring Viva-TV shows like Esperanza, Dear Heart, Popstar Diaries and Petra's Panniest as well as IBC shows like educational program Cooltura with host Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and lifestyle show Chinatown TV with host Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say and Wendelyn Ty along with new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ like wise stressed the network's objective that is to offer a new innovarive set of programs away from the usual menu consistently being offered by the two giant and more established network. The country’s favorite noontime show, Lunch Break, is slated to hold auditions at noontime on July 24, 2012 on IBC-13, from 11:30 a.m. to 1:30 p.m., with host Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Smokey Manaloto, Bianca Manalo, Nicole Anderson and Enrique Gil joins the Lunch Break provincial tour while stationed in Iloilo for Let's Do The Grocery game segment with some performed before the huge crowd were Viva stars Josh Padilla, Charlie Green, Giuliano and singing champion Anja Aguilar electrified the dance floor. Not to be missed were Lunch Break dancers hopes to visit other provinces in Northern Luzon next. IBC-13 also hosts Dinagyang Kapinoy Show, a gathering of the brightest Viva stars such as newest popstar Anja Aguilar, YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, Cesar Montano and Richard Yap on July 24 from 1:30 to 3:30 p.m. Street dancing, partying, and endless merry-making marked with primetime princess Cristine Reyes, Vhong Navarro and also girl group M.I.L.K will charm Ilonggos with their performances. Unkabogable Vice Ganda, Daniel Padilla, Janella Salvador and the Street Boys are also expected to join the show their continuous support to the network’s past, current and forthcoming shows and their IBC Regional Network simulcast live nationwide. Come on the telecast, IBC News and Public Affairs, the news and public affairs division of IBC-13 is geared up to cover the main festival’s event to be aired in IBC Headliners on IBC-13 ''' from 10 a.m. to 11 p.m. with simulcast with '''IBC-TV 12 Iloilo and on radio thru Radyo Budyong stations from DYBQ-AM 981 kHz in Iloilo, DYJJ-AM 1296 kHz in Roxas and DYRG-AM 1251 kHz in Kalibo, Aklan, committed to share the colorful sights and sounds of Dinagyang Festival from Iloilo to the rest of the Philippines. Stay tuned for the coverage with IBC News Manila, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao, headlined by Express Balita Ilonggo anchors Jun Arbolado and also in Manila for IBC Headliners anchor Czarinah Lusuegro for live news updates, Express Balita anchors Snooky Serna (at IBC news room) and Ricardo Cepeda (live at Iloilo), and Ronda Trese anchors Jess Caduco (at IBC news room) and Cathy Eigenmann (live at Iloilo) both simulcast on IBC News Network. 'IBC New Station ID' Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), a commercial television station with its new corporate slogan Pinoy ang Dating with the branding Kapinoy network for the government-sequestered network in Philippine television is now No.3 is most watched station nationwide in the ratings of giant networks GMA as Kapuso and ABS-CBN as Kapamilya, according to a survey conducted by the AGB Nielsen Media Research data on National Urban Television Audience Measurement. The newest four main characters namely as the new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. Viva-TV as Home of the Stars with its new entertainment programming on IBC as the major player recently more aggressive through its innovative and multi-genre world-class programming, will not be sold during return of its glory days and also still up for privatization, on their blocktime partnership with Viva. In the continuous adoption of breakthrough technology to deliver these to its audiences not only in the Philippines, but also globally. Sqeustered TV station IBC as the Kapinoy network is in the business and the market with the top of the ratings produces award-winning programming of world-class entertainment, news and public affairs programs through its flagship station IBC Channel 13 in Mega Manila along with nationwide provincial station of originating stations TV-13 Baguio, TV-6 Mountain Province, TV-13 Laoag City, TV-13 Cebu, TV-12 Iloilo, TV-13 Davao and TV-10 Cagayan de Oro, and the country’s FM radio station its Mega Manila's #1 internet danze mix radio iDMZ 891 along with DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRG in Kalibo, Alkan as the Radyo Budyong in the AM band, and the newest tourist-oriented FM station 103.8 Boracay FM in Boracay. Also, the UHF news channel called IBC News Network or INN and new cable channel Danze TV. Also with international reach throughout the Philippines and the Southeast Asian region with an estimated two million Filipinos out of the more than eight million Filipinos overseas, through IBC Global available in the US, Canada, the whole of Europe, Australia, the Middle East, Japan, and a host of other Asia-Pacific countries via cable TV, direct-to-home satellite, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) as well as on the internet. The group’s online properties – entertainment and news sites, and social networking through one of the leading social networks in world, Multiply, Facebook and Twitter, have a solid following will have a net income of P55,920 thousant in 2011 and revenues of P203 million in 2011, with boasts of a 60-kilowatt brand-new transmitter tower as IBC Tower sitting on a 500-ft tower in Quezon City involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as in the production of television and radio programming for domestic and international audiences and other related businesses. Goes Pinoy-esque in station ID innovative with Filipino-like and the new letter B''' slash number '''13 for the new logo with I''' for kids, '''B for entertainment and C''' for news and public affairs with the Philippine salakot new '''IBC jingle for Kapinoy, an innovation in terms of station ID from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao for making big-budget in the market allowing IBC-13 to compete for ads of two major networks as GMA Network and ABS-CBN for the commercial networks and supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva among all the government-owned networks (like RPN 9 and PTV 4) and Channel 13 allow commercial advertisements, and also operates mass media communications as radio, television and telecommunication station for the mass audience, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. Blazing the trail in new media technology, IBC Interactive pioneered traditional media and SMS tie-ups in the country with the launch of TV text promos and TV polls and voting systems. IBC’s online properties from entertainment and news sites and social networking through one of the leading social networks in world, Multiply, Facebook and Twitter have proven strongly patronized by growing Filipino online community. As the country's third-biggest network in Southeast Asia known as the Kapinoy network with the new board of directors, appointed by President Noynoy Aquino under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG), the new management of chairman Eric Canoy along with president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz and sales and marketing Tessie Taylor and brings its content to worldwide ausaicnces via cable, satellite, online and mobile, like a big reunion special for all former IBC talents/stars from 1975 until the '90s as Homecoming sa Trese for roster of talents, the restoration of their professional relationship with Viva. Plus new Viva-TV shows on IBC with new homegrown shows like Popstar Diaries, Annebishowsa, KC.com, teen drama anthology Dear Heart, talk show The Jon Santos Show, comedy show Petra's Panniest, teleserye Esperanza and Pinokyo's Time, gag show WOW, talent search SM Little Stars, sitcom Petrang Kabayo, reality dating-game Sabi Mo Nanay, reality show Pantaxya X, top 10 countdown Daily Top 10 and Especially For You, phenomenal animation Winx Club (which dubbed in Filipino), the popular game shows The Weakest Link, Fighting Family and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, new anime Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin, and imported asianovela like Fondant Garden, Dream High and Queen and I, and new primetime Korean drama Can You Hear My Heart along with Viva Box Office and the PBA Games as well as its news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese.